Lost in you
by MisaoO-Chan
Summary: Recueil de petits One Shoot sur One Piece, principalement sur Zoro et Sanji, mais il pourrait y avoir d'autres couples par la suite ;).
1. Intro

Ça faisait lontemps que je n'était pas venue poster moi O.o J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire en ce moment, pour des raisons personnelles et techniques, mais je compte me rattraper.

Malheureusement, je n'ai plus beaucoup accès à mon ordi, et c'est difficile pour moi d'écrire, ou de commenter les histoires que je lis avec mon teléphone... J'en ai marre de devoir utiliser mon portable pour lire T.T Donc je m'excuse aussi de pas pouvoir commenter les fic' autant qu'avant.

Ici, ce sera un recueil de courts One Shoot (puisqu'en ce moment je n'arrive qu'à écrire ça...) sur One Piece, principalement sur Zoro et Sanji, mais d'autres pairing pourrais faire une apparition. Pour l'instant il n'y a qu'un textes, mais deux autres sont en cours d'écriture. Mais comme je l'ai déjà dis, c'est compliqué pour moi d'écrire en ce moment, j'ai vraiment plus d'inspiration...

J'espère que ces courtes fanfic' vous plairont tout de meme :).


	2. Colorful Eyes

_**Zoro:**_

~ Le ciel clair que nous observons,

L'océan infinie sur lequel nous naviguons,

Leur splendeur ne m'arrache qu'un vague sourire.

Et ni le lapi-lazuli, ou même le saphir,

Non, **rien** de tout ça n'est plus beau, plus brillant et plus envoûtant que tes beaux yeux bleu azur. ~

.

_**Sanji:**_

~ Les forêts tropicales que nous avons explorées,

Les vastes prairies où nous nous sommes aimés,

Leurs couleurs me parraissent tellement fades.

Et ni l'émeraude, ou même le jade,

Non, **rien** de tout ça ne surpasse la beauté, la force sauvage et captivante qui émanent de tes yeux vert de prédateur. ~

.

.

.

_**Pour moi, la couleur de tes yeux ne possède pas d'égale en ce monde.**_

* * *

Voilà un p'tit texte qui n'a de poème que le nom, je l'ai écrit en cours et j'ai vraiment galéré T.T. Après, à vous de voir si c'est bien ou pas, moi je l'ai tellement lu et relu que ça ne ressemble plus à rien dans ma tête x).

Allez, Kiss 3


	3. Crise alimentaire

**Titre: Crise alimentaire** ( ou comment trouver un titre pourri, en chercher un mieux pendant plus d'une demi-heure, ne rien trouver, puis revenir à celui du début même si on l'aime pas U.u **)**  
**Genre:** Humor

* * *

- Zoro... ?

Merde, si le Cook l'appelait par son prénom, c'est que ça ne sentait vraiment pas bon. Ajouté à son air grave, c'était vraiment inquiétant. Le bretteur se remémora rapidement les conneries qu'il avait faîtes récemment, mais ne trouva rien qui puisse expliquer la mine si sérieuse du cuistot alors qu'il venait le déranger pendant son entraînement matinal. Il finit par répondre à son amant d'une voix incertaine :

- Euuh... Oui Sanji?

- On a plus d'algue, ni de salade.

Le sabreur poussa un bref soupir de soulagement et se détendit imperceptiblement, recommençant à soulever ses haltères.

- Ah ok, mais pourquoi tu viens me le dire à moi? Pas que j'm'en fou, mais bon...

Il préféra garder un ton conciliant, l'air solennel de la face de citron l'incitant à faire preuve de prudence puisqu'il ne voulait pas déclencher une énième dispute. L'Ero-Cook était tellement susceptible, mais bon ça faisait partie de ce qu'il aimait chez lui.

C'est pourquoi il ne comprit pas tout de suite sa réponse, qui contredisait totalement son attitude.

- Bah, j'avais peur que la perte de tes congénères ne t'attriste, ou que tu sentes seul sans plante verte dans ton entourage... Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je t'achèterais un cactus sur la prochaine îles! Expliqua innocemment le cuisinier

Le temps que le sens de sa phrase monte jusqu'à son cerveau, Sanji c'était enfuit sur le pont, riant quand le cri rageux du vert retentit dans tout le bateau.

Bah quoi, lui aussi avait le droit de s'amuser non? Surtout si c'était au dépend de son imbécile (mais irrésistible) amant.

* * *

Alors, ça vous à plu? Je sais, c'est court, mais ça m'a bien fait rire de l'écrire. Je ferais peut être un autre Os sur la "revanche" de Zoro, mais je n'ai pas trop d'idée en tête. Si vous en avez une, vous pouvez me la proposez :).

A la prochaine~


	4. Troisième OS

Zoro entra dans la cuisine avec l'air de quelqu'un qui vient de se lever et qui veux qu'on lui foute la paix, comme l'avait malheureusement compris trop tard Brook, qui lui avait fait remarquer qu'il avait mauvaise mine. Un magnifique vol plané jusqu'au mur extérieur de la cuisine fut la seule réponse qu'il obtenue.

Sanji, qui avait suivi la scène, décida donc d'être prudent, sachant très bien ce qu'il en coûtait de s'en prendre à un sabreur mal-luné. Mais malheureusement, on ne change pas les habitudes aussi facilement, et il ne put s'empêcher de lui demander d'une voix moqueuse:

- Mauvaise nuit?

Un regard qui aurait même fait peur à Chuck Norris lui répondit. Mais le cuisinier n'en fut pas vraiment effrayé, après tout il commençait à bien le connaître son Marimo. Il s'alluma nonchalamment une cigarette.

- Ou trop bonne peut être? rajouta-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut un grognement qui lui répondit tandis que le vert s'asseyait et que le cuistot servait les onigiris qu'il lui avait gardés de côté.

- M'fait pas chier dès l'matin.

Le cuisinier eu l'air très étonné, puis lui dit après un moment d'hésitation:

- ... Zoro, il est 17h47.

- ... Sérieux?

Il tourna lentement la tête vers l'horloge murale, puis la ramena sur ses bras croisés sur la table avec un long soupir en constatant que c'était vrai. Il essaya de calculer combien d'heures d'entraînement il avait manqués tout en mangeant, avant de finalement abandonner.  
Il se leva quand il eu fini son repas, et se dirigea vers la porte comme en "mode zombie".

- Tu vas où? demanda le blond tout en débarrassant.

- Me r'coucher, vu que j'ai loupé ma journée t'façons. Et ne viens SURTOUT pas me rejoindre, je voudrais enfin pouvoir dormir une nuit complète, j'en peux plus moi.

Il sortit finalement sans attendre la réponse de son amant.

- ... Bah dis donc, moi qui le croyais infatiguable!

* * *

Et voilà, ça faisait lontemps que j'avais pas posté! Toujours des problèmes d'inspiration... Mais bon ça commence à revenir petit à petit. Juste une précision, l'histoire de Zoro se réveillant à plus de 17h en ce croyant le matin, puis retournant ce coucher en voyant l'heure, est inspirée de faits réels... C'est juste le résumé de mon samedi xD. Je sais, ça craint T.T .

Alors, vos avis? :).  
Ps: Ce court OS n'a pas de titre non plus, j'en ai pourtant lontemps cherché un. Des suggestions? :)


End file.
